Hazel Ashbrook
Hazel Ashbrook is a teenaged mutant with enhanced strength, agility and empath abilities. The youngest of the Ashbrook sisters, Hazel lives in the care of her foster mother, Jennifer Walters, and Hayden Helios. Early Life Hazel was born Hazel Dinah Ashbrook to Susan Erroll and Leonard Ashbrook. Hazel was very young when her eldest sister, Maggie Ashbrook, unintentionally killed three people with her mutant abilities -- causing her mother to turn to a religious, anti-mutant sect called Corinthians Hill. As a result, Hazel spent much of her childhood living in fear of developing a mutation herself. This was further instilled when her older sister, Nora Ashbrook, was sent to the Corinthians Church camp when her mutations were discovered, spending weeks being tortured, starved and abused to try and exorcise the 'demons' the church believed to be responsible for mutations. Nora eventually escaped, and continued to keep contact with her youngest sister. Discovery of Mutation A few days before her 14th birthday, Hazel began to discover painful, sensitive lumps on either side of her head. Dismissing them as bruises from soccor, she ignored them, only worrying when she noticed something hard eventually emerging from the skin. Within a few months, it was apparent she was growing antlers. While Hazel was able to hide them using her hair or a hat, but eventually they grew to the point where they couldn't be hidden at all. Eventually, Hazel's mother discovered her mutation and locked her inside her room, intending to have her sent to Corinthians Hill like her sister. However, Hazel escaped, calling Nora for help. Nora sent Pepper Potts to collect Hazel from her hiding place and brought her back to Stark Tower. On discoveing that Nora has several felonies on her record, it was decided she would be unable to take legal guardianship of Hazel. Eventually, Jennifer Walters agreed, taking Hazel in to her home and eventually seeing her as her own daughter. Although reluctant at first, Hazel eventually warmed and now called Jennifer her mother. Life in Stark Tower While Hazel trains once a week with Professor Charles Xavier in order to control and hone her powers, she does not undergo any additional combat training. This is a cause of great frustration for Hazel, who desires to join either the Young Avengers or Teen Titans when she's 16. However, Jennifer refuses her training, insisting that she doesn't want her getting 'wrapped up in Tony Stark's poor choices.' Hazel currenly attends Maria Stark memorial highschool, where, although not entirely accepted by her peers, she isn't picked on because she's really good friends with Iron Man. Abilities and Powers Hazel is capable of feats of super strength. Although not as strong as She-Hulk, Hazel is still able to effortlessly lift motorbikes, hybrid cars and overweight persons. She is also quite agile, able to jump high, land from abover averge heighs and effortlessly perform gymnastic manouvers. Hazel's most recently emerged power is empath abilities, meaning she is able to sense and read emotions in the same way telepaths can with a person's thoughts. While Hazel feels this is a 'dud' ability, Professor X feels it is cause for more examination as he suspects it may have potential to develop into something else. Hazel is unusually good with animals and feels she can almost communicate with them, but this is suspected to be due to her empath powers. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Mutants